The Good Life
by LoveChild16
Summary: It's a superstar falling for a comman person.


_Chapter 1_

"So how does it feel to be married to one of the most handsome R&B star?" Oprah asked me.

"Honestly Oprah. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that I would be here, on the Oprah Show, talking about my marriage with JLove, never. It's like everyday I'm scared to close my eyes because I think when I open them back reality would set in. And I find out that it's just a dream."

JLove reaches over and pinches me. "What the….?" I looked at Jay confused while holding my arm. "Jay, what the hell was that for?"

"I just wanted to show you that all that has happen to us is just a crazy ass reality." My face softens and I lean closer and kissed him. The audience exploded into claps. They continued to talk but I started to daze off into thoughts about how we even got to this point in our lives.

"Alright yall let's get started we can't wait on JLove forever, so get ya asses up." I yelled at all the dancers presented. I was the choreographer for JLove. Whenever he need a danced made I was his chick. Right now we are practicing for the video shoot to his new song "Waiting." "Okay 5, 6, 5, 6, 7…." I started to count off but I was interrupted by JLove.

"Wait! Aren't you missing somebody?" JLove said as he walked in the studio. As usual the hoes started crowding around him trying to show off their new hair dos and tight ass practicing outfits. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for these hopeless hoes. Like for real when will they dumb ass get a clue. All he gon do is fuck'em and leave them alone. I don't care though, it's them not me.

"Iight yall he's here so let's get started. We ain't got all day." Well at least I don't. Everybody got into positions and we got started. We danced for 6 hours with 2 breaks. I was so dead ass tired so I texted my baby and asked him to run me some bathwater. When he texted back I changed and left out the studio.

When I got home the lights were off and scented candles lit up the room. I walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. There were more candles and also rose petals on the bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and there was Chris, on the toilet ass naked, with a rose in his hand. He gets up and walks towards me.

"Welcome home babe," he says while handing me the rose.

"Awwww baby! This is so romantic and sweet but I'm so sore and tired that sex wasn't on my agenda for tonight. I hope you understand."

His smile disappears. "Yeah I understand." He responded.

"Baby don't look like that. I promise imma make it up to you." I kissed him

"Yeah you betta." He said before he left the bathroom.

"I love you, too, baby." I screamed to him

"Yeah I know." He replied. I laughed and hopped in the tub.

I was so sore that I couldn't even get out of the tub when I was ready to. So I just sat in the tub until my body was ready to move. An hour later I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my pjs on the bed.

"Mmmmm! Good morning my Angel." Chris said as he rolled over.

"Good morning Baby." I kissed him. "How did I get out of the tub?" I asked.

"I dried you up and dressed you." He told me.

"Oh thanks baby but I thought you were sleep."

"I was but I….ah….I rolled ova and felt that you weren't there so I….ah….checked the bathroom."

"Aw okay."

"Yep." Chris got up and started to get dress for work. "But JLove's people called and said they need you to make up a dance to 'Ma Sexy Mama' for this weekend."

"What? Ugh!"

"You okay bay?"

"No! I hate when they do this last minute shit. How in the hell am I supposed to make up a dance in a day than teach it to them slow ass leaners in 2 days. Ughhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Baby calm down. Don't stress yourself out."

"Wooossssaaaaaaa! Okay I'm good." We laughed.

"Okay good now I can go to work."

"What time will you be back?"

"Um around 7. Why? What's up?" I walked around the bed and straggled him. He grabs my waist. "I think I should make up for last night." I kissed him and started grinding on his dick.

"Mmmmmm! I think I like the sound of that."

"Yeah I think I do, too." He laid back and I lay on top of him. I continued to kiss and grind on him. He then breaks our kiss.

"I would love to continue this but I have to go to worked."

"Do you have to? We can finish this now and we don't have to wait until tonight."

"Baby as tempting as that sounds I gotta get to work." He lifts me off of him.

"Ugh! Okay baby." He gets up.

"Damn baby look what you did to me." He points at this hard on. "Now I gotta go to work like this."

"Not really." I got up and walked in front of him. "I can fix that." I drooped to my knees and quickly pulled his pants down before he could refuse. Then I pulled his dick out of his boxers and deep throated him. He lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. Not losing beat I continued to work his hard on.

"Shit….awwww….Angel baby you need to stop….baby damn….I need to get to work." Chris moaned.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I deep throated him again.

"Yes…." I started to suck his balls. "I mean no….damn….Baby do you."

"That's what I thought." I went back to his dick. I sucked and deep throat his shit until he screamed out in pleasure.

"Aaahhhh….shit….Annngggeeeelll!" He screamed while he squirted cum in my mouth. I lapped it all up until he got soft again.

"Damn bae you scream like I lil bitch." I laughed

"That just lets you know that yo head game is da shit." He said while he fixed his self. "So we finish this tonight?"

"Hell yeah. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah see you tonight." He kissed me then left out. I got in the shower and got dressed. Then my phone rings. "Hello."

"Hi this is JLove's…."

"Yea, I know. I'm heading to the studio right now." I interrupted.

"Aw okay. Thanks bye."

"No problem." I lied. "Bye." I walked out the door and rode to the studio. "What up Bones?" I said to the security guard at the front desk when I walked in.

"What up Angel? What you doing here, you not schedule to be here today?" Bones asked.

"I gotta make up a new dance to teach them tomorrow."

"A last minute thing?"

"You know how they do things around here….See you when I'm done."

"Iight Angel," he said before I headed up to studio C. When I got up there I listened to the song four times so I can get a visual of what I wanted to do. Then I started to dance it out and changed what didn't look right. Trying not to tire myself out I took several breaks. I had to be good to perform good tonight. I took me 5 hours to get the dance right because of the breaks I took. "Bye Bones I'm out."

"Iight Angel see you tomorrow." When I got in the car I noticed I had 4 hours left before Chris got home. So I went and ran some errands to keep me occupied. I went to get a manicure and pedicure. When I left the nail shop I called Chris. "Hello." He answered.

"You at home yet bae?"

"Naw Angel not yet but give me an hour and I'll be there? Why? What's up Bae?"

"Nothing yet," I said seductively.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked getting the hit.

"You'll see when you get home."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Okay hurry up I don't want to have to start without you."

"You betta not."

"Bye Daddy." I purred in my come-fuck-me voice.

"Bye Sexy." When we hung up I rushed home. When I got there I went straight to the kitchen and got the strawberries and whipped cream. I sat them on the night stand next to the bed. Then I slipped on my red two piece lingerie that he bought me from Fredrick and waited for him to get home.

Fifteen minutes later I heard the door slam. I sat up, stated fingering myself and rubbing my breast. "I thought I told you not to start without me?" Chris says when I walked in on me.

"Sssss! You were taking too long Daddy."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes yall are." I got up and walked up to him. I rubbed his dick. "I missed you Papee." I whispered in his ear. Then I looked down. "I missed him, too."

"Mmmmm! I've missed yall, too."

"Show me." I purred. He unfastens my bra and proceeds to suck my titties. "Daddy's hungry."

"Starved." He picks me up and lays me on the bed. He passionately kisses me. He reaches ova, grabs a strawberry and sticks it in my pussy. I gasp. "You like that."

"Yes baby." He pulls it out and rubs it against my clit. "Aye Papee that feels good." He stops and bit the strawberry.

"You taste good." He rubs it against my clit again then puts it my mouth. I bit the strawberry.

"I agree." I said once I swallowed it. He sits the rested of it back on the plate and goes down to run his tongue ova my clit. I moaned. He then starts to dart his tongue in and out of my vagina. I screamed with pleasure. He starts to suck and lick my pussy like it was a Popsicle. It was feel sooo good that I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Aye, aye, aye Papee….shit….I'm coming baby….awwwwwwww….fuck." I came all ova his face. He sucked my juices until there were nothing left. "Fuck me daddy….fuck me now." I moaned.

"You want this dick?"

"Yes Papee….I want it."

"Mmmmm! Well you need to suck Daddy back to life." Immediately I got on all fours and swallowed him whole. "Sssssssaaahhhh! Yeah Baby just like that." He grabs my head and guided me in a slow rhythm. I seconds he was hard again. "Came have Daddy's dick now?" I asked in my sexy kiddie voice.

"Turn that ass around." Before I can assume the position good enough he rammed his dick into me. Moving too fast and hard for me, I screamed in pain. "Baby damn that shit hurts."

"Shit baby sorry." He slowed down. "Like that."

"Yeah Baby take it slow. Mmmmm!" I moaned as he fucked me from behind. He grabbed my hair and pulled it towards him. "Aaaaggghhhh….shit daddy….fuck me."

He grunts. "Sssss! What's my name?"

"Chris….baby….Chris."

"What? I can't here you, Mama"

"CHRIS!" I screamed. He laughs and pulled out. "Baby no I'm not there yet." When he responded with I moan I turned my head to see him cum all over my ass. "Damn baby already."

"I ain't done. You finna ride this dick." I smiled and he crawled under my legs. When he was situated I straggled him and slowly slid his dick inside of me. I leaned down and stuck my tongue down his throat. I started riding his dick and said, "Who's dick is it?"

"Angel's." He moaned and I smiled at the control I had on him. I slid up until only the tip of his dick was in me. He grabs my waist and tries to push me on him. I resisted. He looked at me confused.

"You want this pussy?"

He smiles and says, "Yes." I clutched my pussy muscle in slid down his dick

"What was that?"

"Yes." He a little louder loving the way I squeezed my shit together. I did it again

"Louder."

"YES!" I laughed and started to really ride him.

"Ah yes….Mmmmmm….Daddy you like that….sssssssss….you like that shit Daddy."

"Aaahhhh….yeah….hell yeah." He grabs my waist again and started moving my hips faster. "Faster mama….do that shit faster." I complied. I rode he shit till we both came so hard that I collapsed on top of him. Two minutes later we fell asleep in that position.

When I woke up he was still deep inside of me. I sat up and started grinding up and down until he woke up. He immediately grabs my waist. "Aaahhhh shit….Baby you don't waste any time?" He moaned

"Nope." I felt his body jerk. I got up and went into the bathroom.

"Hell naw. Angel get yo ass back in here." Not listening I turned the shower on and got in. "Angel I know you hear me. Get yo ass back in her and finish what you started."

Upset and horny Chris got up and came in the bathroom. He pulled back the shower door. "You got me fucked up." He climbed in the shower and pushed me up against the wall. I giggled. "You gon quit playing with me Angel." He turned me around. He grabbed one of my legs and held it up against the wall. Then he used his other hand to guide his dick into my pussy.

"Ugh! Chris….Aaahhhh yes." He grinded in and out of me.

"Apologize." He commanded.

"I'm sorry Daddy….shit….fuck me….yes"

"Don't do any shit like that again. You hear me?"

"Yes baby….fuck….I won't." I screamed why he gave me some serious dick action.

"Aaahhhh shit." He said giving me a fair warning

"Yes daddy cum inside of me….cum for me daddy." He moans and comes hard as hell inside of me. Reacting to his cum, I covered his dick with my juices.

"Mmmmmm!" He pulls out of me. "Thanks for the morning ass. I gotta go to work." He climbed out of the shower. "See you later?"

"Um no I gotta work late today."

"What? Why?"

"Cause this dancer needs a lot of work. Trust me."

He laughs. "I trust you. See you when you get home."

"Iight. Bye baby." He kisses me. Oh and your welcome."

"For what?"

"The morning ass." We giggled and then he leaves. I stayed in the shower for another 15 to 20 minutes then got out, got dressed and headed to work. When I got there I had to wait a half an hour to start because that hold long it took for everybody to there and stretch. "What's up Angel?" Keisha said when she walked in.

"Hey Keisha." She walked up and hovered over me just smiling and shaking her head. "What?"

"You got some last night."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you got that I-got-some-good-dick-action-last-night look on your face and you just can't stop smiling."

"Yeah gurl Chris put it down last night and this morning. So a bitch just can't stop smiling."

"Yep I knew. You can't fool me gurl." We laughed.

"Yea so let's get this practice started" I got up and walked towards the dancers. ""Everybody up practice has started"

"We can't get started yet."

"And why not, Mia?" I asked here.

"Cause JLove ain't here and he's gotta choose me as lead." Mia said.

"What makes you think his gonna pick you?" Taisha, another dancer asked.

"Cause I know." Mia replied with hella confidence.

"Anyways we need to get started with the group routine and when he gets here I'll work with him and the lead after everybody else has the steps down." I said defusing the petty ass argument. "Now I'm gonna do a 1-8 count and you well repeat it. When I feel that everybody has the step we will do the steps with the music and then move on."

An hour later we got thru half the dance and in walks "superstar" Jlove. As always the hoes went flocking so I took charge and made them get back in positions. "Yo Jlove." I called out to him.

"What's up Angel?"

"You need to pickk a new lead dancer."

"Iight….um….you."

"Me?"

"Her?" Mia screams. Others girls giggled at Mia.

"Yeah you." He looked at Mia. "Is there a problem, Mia?"

"Um yeah there is. You promise me that I would be the lead this time." She said as she walked to him.

"When did I make that promise? Cause I sure as hell don't remember."

"You should. You promise last night when I was…."

"Hey! We don't need to what yall did or didn't do last night." Mia walked back to her position. "Why me Jay?"

"Cause….um….shit I don't know. Can we just get started with the routine?"

"Yea." I walked to my spot. "Ready…." I said before I started the count off. We finished the other half of the dance. Then when that practice was over me and Jay stay back to practice the lead part.

"So Angel what are we goin to do?"

"First you start to sing then I walk up grab your hand and you spin me around." While I was talkin I show him the steps. "You got it."

He spins me around grabs my waist. "Yeah I got it. What's next?" He said seductively.

"Then you let go of me." I snapped as I snatch away from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"No, what is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why me Jay? Why all of a sudden you choose me to be lead instead of the other hoes that you fuck with?"

"Wait who said I fucked them?"

"Don't try and play dumb, Jay. You, me and everybody else know that you fuck every dancer expect the niggas, Keisha, and me."

"Wateva Angel. Let's get back to the dance."

"No you still didn't answer my question. Why. Me?"

"Damn it Angel. I said I don't know"

"Yeah sure that's what you say but I know better."

"Why does it matter my reason behind picking you as lead?"

"You know what Jay it doesn't. Fuck it. Let's just finish this shit so I can go home."

"That's what I've been trying to do all day."

"Whateva boy." We finished the lead an hour later. I headed home not as soar as usual but just a little bit tired. When I got there a blue 300 C was parked in my driveway. Not really wanting to deal with one of Chris's friend I parked on the sidewalk and reluctantly walked into the house. Surprisingly the house was quiet.

"Chris?" Nobody answer. I went upstairs. When I got to the master bed room I heard Chris moaning. Instantly get horny as hell because I figured he was masturbating like last time. Thinking I was goin to surprise him I walked thru the door. When I walked in I was the one that was surprised.

His back was to me so he didn't know I was the room. He was butt naked with his dick deep inside some chick's pussy. "Awwwwww! Daddy, fuck me." She screamed.

"You like that shit?" He asked.

"Yea baby I love that shit."

"You stupid ass bastard." I said calm as hell but they still jump under the covers.

"Baby…." He said but I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy staring the bitch that was in my fucking bed.

"Mia….bitch are you fucking seriously in my fucking bed fucking my muthafucking man."

"Baby I can explain."

"Ha! That's must be niggas favorite line when they get caught. What the fuck are you goin to explain? Explain how yall met when you picked me up then decide to fuck each other on the side. I mean really Chris this dirty no man having ass hoe. Seriously. Me for her. This hoe."

"Yep the same hoe that can satisfy yo man when you too tired to do it yoself."

"What the fuck did you just say, trick?"

"You heard me bitch. While you were in the bathroom sleeping the day away I was in here getting my back blown out."

"Mia shut the fuck up."

"No Chris you shut the fuck up so I can get this straight. So while I was in the tub sleeping you were fucking this bitch in my bed. Ugh….you fucking bastard, now I gotta burn my sheets and I probably sleep in ha STD infected cum. Ugggghhhh!"

"No bitch we changed the sheets….and trust this pussy is disease free."

"Are you sure. There's no telling how many dicks you jumped off of. Now get the fuck outta my house."

"Hold on Angel this is my house to."

"No nigga that's my house on that damn leash."

"But I pay the bills in this muthafucka."

"Nigga I paid for this damn house so. GET. THE. ." I screamed.

"Gladly." Mia said as she got up and tried to get dress.

"Naw bitch you ain't got time for all that." I grab Mia's and Chris's clothes and threw them out the window.

"Bitch is you crazy.' Mia yelled.

"Naw hoe I'm loco. Now get the fuck out." They quickly left. Before I slammed the front door Chris screamed, "I'll be back to get my shit."

"Not if they ain't already burnt." I laughed a Chris's shocked face.

Now I know you thinking a bitch should be mad as hell or crying or something but surprisingly I'm not. I was getting tired of Chris ass. Yeah he put it down good as hell last night but that's the first time in a long time. Most of the time I went to bed unsatisfied. So shit, fuck that bitch ass nigga. It's only the beginning, ain't sweating the shit. I guess it just ova now. Fuck it.

_Chapter 2_

"Ma Sexy Mama. I see you {see u} getting it in that dance floor. I like the way you doin on that damn floor." JLove sang to the audience while I walked up and started grinding on his dick. Then I turned around. "Look at you girl you're the sexiest thing I eva seen in this whole world. Let me turn these lights out, bend you ova and girl imma blow yo back out." He grabbed my waist and pulled me so close to him that I could feel his hard on. I looked you at him and he mouth "this is what you do to me." I smiled and he started to sing the bridge of the song.

"Ma sexy mama {mama}, Sexy mama…." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we danced like we were at a club. Then out of nowhere he kisses my neck-my hot spot-and I let a moan slip from my lips to his ear. He got even harder which I didn't think was possible as hard as he already was. I just couldn't believe he did that and with such passion. Whenever Chris kissed me there it just tickled a little but never has it made me moan and get me wet as hell. I lifted my head up and he was smiling. Then he ended the song.

We left the stage horny as hell. Then we sat in the front row to stay and watch the rest of the acts perform. When it was over JLove asked if he could take me home. I said yes and hopped in his ride.

"So where's Chris?" Jay asked when we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know."

"Why he didn't come see his girl be lead for the first time?"

"Because his girl wasn't lead I was."

"Okay I'm not following."

"I'm not his girl."

"Then who is?"

"Mia."

"When that happen?"

"When I found them in my bed the day you had chosen me to be lead."

"Damn she gets around."

"Yep you should know."

"Ha! Whateva Angel." We talked and laughed about everything. When he pulled up to my house he asked, "can I walk you to your door?"

"Yeah sure." We got out the car and headed to the door. "Why did you kiss my neck?" I asked when we got to my door.

"Um….because I wanted to." He said without an attitude.

"Why? What if Chris was really out there watching? What made you do it?"

"I've always wanted to kiss you. But since I thought Chris was out there I kissed your neck instead to make it look like I was just laying my head on your shoulder. Why? Did you like it?" He stepped closer to me.

"Um….yes I did. Actually you made me wet." He smiled.

"And you made me hard."

"Yeah I felted that."

"I bet you did." I pushed him lightly and giggled.

When he stepped back up to me he grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I didn't resist him, I actually kissed him back. I grabbed his belt loop and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his hand around my waist, slid it down my ass, and cupped it. I was so lost in our kiss. No one has ever made my juices flow the way he did. He slid his hand down my leg and pulled it around his waist. He broke our kiss and started to kiss my neck then moves to the top of my breast. I moaned, grabbed his head and brought our lips back together. We forgot we were outside until someone scream "Damn just fuck right outside like people ain't out here."

I broke our kissed and we laughed. "So um….I gotta go."

"Do you really want to?"

"No but I have to." I move his hand from my leg and dropped it to the ground. He let go of my waist and stepped back. "Do we have anything planned for this week."

"If you want to."

"No I mean for the dance group. Beside practice"

"Nope just practice."

"Okay bye Jay." I turned to unlock my door.

"Wait." He said before I opened the door. I turned around and he kissed me. "Sorry I don't when or if I will kiss you again." I smiled.

"Bye Jay."

"Bye Angel." He walked off. Before I could get in the door I heard someone scream bitch. When I turned around I saw Chris try and punch Jay but Jay blocked it and upper-cut him. "Stop!" I screamed. Then I ran and pulled Jay's arms to hold him back before Chris could get up.

"Chris what the hell is you doing here?" He got up off the floor.

"I came to get my stuff and find you moving on with this R&B wanna be."

"Nigga who the fuck is you talking too?" JLove screamed

"Yo no singing ass." JLove tries to get at Chris but I pulled him behind me. JLove then grabs my waist.

"Angel let his punk ass go."

"Chris, don't test me okay. I will let him go so he could whoop yo ass but I don't feel up to all da damn drama."

"Bitch…." Chris screams

"Hey call her another bitch and its gon take Jesus himself to get me the fuck off of you." Jay interrupts.

"Look Chris yo stuff is by the door. Go get it and leave." I said trying to keep the peace. Jay moves us to the side to let Chris by and he went to get his shit.

"Now I see why you were so quick to let me go. I guess Mia was right." Chris says as he walked to his car.

"Thanks Jay." I said hoping he would let me go.

"You're welcome." He said still holding my waist.

"Um….Jay?"

"Yeah."

"You can let me go now."

"Oh….my bad. I forgot." He moved his hands.

"Iight. I'll see you Monday."

"Iight Angel see ya." He walked back to his car and I headed into the house.

The next day I was rehearsal, me and Keisha was talking when Mia walked in. "Ugh!" I said.

"What's wrong, Girl?" Keisha asked.

"Hoe alert." Then I pointed to Mia.

"What this trick do now?"

"Fucked Chris."

"What? You want me to go and snatch that hoe up."

"Naw girl it's cool." Surprisingly JLove walked in.

"Damn he early." Keisha blurted as if she was reading my mind.

"Alright yall let's get started." I walked up to Jay. "What's up?"

"I think you already know." He looked down and that's when I caught the hint. I laughed then walked off.

"Position people."

"Wait…." Jay interrupted.

"What's up Jay?"

"Um….Mia?"

"Yeah I'm right here." She walked up to him with a Kool-Aid smile.

"Ya fired." He said

"What?" Her smile disappeared and mines appeared.

"You heard me. You are F.I.R.E.D."

"For what?"

"Being a hoe….now bounce before we escort you out." Mia grabbed her stuff and rushed out the studio.

"Now we can start." Jay said.

"Alright….5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8." I counted and we started practice. After practice I went to talk to Jay.

"Thanks Jay." I said.

"For what?"

"The whole Mia thing."

"Oh don't mention it. I figured that it would've been hard for you to deal with her."

"Yeah it kind of would. Thanks again."

"Just having your best interest in mind."

"You could've just said you're welcome."

"You're welcome Angel Pooh."

"Angel Pooh? Where did that come from?"

"That's my name for you so whenever you hear it you know it's me."

"Yea I do. But I have to go."

"Iight but you know about my release party dis weekend right."

"Yea. I know."

"Well you better be there."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then your fired."

"Ha! You & I both know you will never fire me."

"So you think."

"No so I know."

"Wateva Angel Pooh."

"Yeah sure. Bye Jay." I walked off.

"Yo Angel?"

"What's up?"

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Be my guess." We walked out the studio and hopped on the elevator. We got off and walked towards the door. Before I could get out the door I felt someone's fist connect to my face. I stumble but didn't fall. I see someone in front of me so I charged after them.

I hoped on top of someone and just started throwing punches. Then I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me off whomever ass I was whopping. Then when I finally came to myself I see Mia on the ground trying to get up.

"Bitch." She screamed. "You got me fired."

"No hoe you got yoelf fired." I screamed back. Jay had my waist and Bones tries to help Mia up. When she finally did she charged towards me. Bones quickly grabbed her and Jay quickly jumped in front of me.

"Look Mia get the hell out of here before I let her loose." Jay said.

"So….let the bitch go. That lil ass whooping won't be shit compared to what imma do to her."

"Oh really." I tire to get around Jay but he grabbed me. "Jay let me go so I can finish whooping this bitch's ass. She lucky I didn't snatch her out my fucking bed." I ried to pull away from him but he was too strong. "Ugh! I can't believe I sucked his dick the next morning."

"Ha! How do I taste?" Mia smiled.

"Disgusting bitch."

"Obviously not if you continue to suck him off."

"Bitch. Ugh! Jay let me go so I can kill this tramp."

"Yea Jay let her go."

"Where's your keys?" Jay asked me.

"In my purse." Jay looked at my purse and grabbed my keys. He pulled me toward my car and I got in.

"Now go home, Angel Pooh. This bitch ain't worth it."

"Awww Angel Pooh that's one fucked up name." Mia said. I cut her an evil eye and pulled off. I went shopping to blow off some steam. I had enough drama for one day.


End file.
